


Weapon

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, unique pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's bashing from an unusual perspective... the baseball bat. B/J love, Chris Hobbs study, not at all crack. (Actually, one of my favorite things I've ever written.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon

He was a good boy once. When he was younger. Still innocent. A child who just wanted to play.

But he was taught only fear. Of not winning the game. Losing power. Losing face. What he didn’t understand. What it would make him if he did.

With fear came violence.

I didn’t want to go with him that night. It was nice to feel wanted again. To be picked, instead of that pigskin. But I knew what he wanted me for.

Could feel the hate coursing through him into me.

  
_Please don’t make me a weapon, Christopher. Remember spring afternoons…_

  


Aimed at a breathtaking smile of joy I wish my boy had never lost, I feel myself splinter before the impact. It’s all over.

When the man picks me up and swings me at my boy, I cause the crunch, hear his screams, but feel nothing.

My boy is gone. Has been slowly disappearing and now there’s nothing left. I can’t even see him as he limps away.

The shining smile is broken. And somehow I have broken the man as well, crying over his boy.

Sticky red, I wait again. Reduced to evidence now.

  
……I just wanted to play.


End file.
